Various types of weed cutter with vacuums are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a weed cutter with vacuum that includes a removable cover, a cylindrical chamber attachable to said cover, an intake column fastened endwise to the chamber opposite the cover, with a vacuum impeller disposed within the chamber, a motor disposed distally within the intake column, which motor engages a cutting blade pivotally mounted at a distal end of the intake column, wherein debris created at the cutting blade is drawn into the cylindrical chamber and captured in a filter column disposed therein.